(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display and manufacture of the same.
(b) Description of Related Technology
A flexible display that is light and strong and that uses a flexible plastic substrate has been recently developed. Such a flexible display can be folded or rolled in a roll-to-roll manner so that portability of the flexible display can be maximized and accordingly it can be applied to various fields.
The flexible display includes a display element formed on a flexible substrate. A display element that can be used in the flexible display can be an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display element, a liquid crystal display element, an electrophoretic display (EPD) element, and the like.
The flexible display uses a flexible material so that it can maintain display performance even through it is bent like paper. However, during mass production fabrication, the flexible display is manufactured while being supported by and adhered to a rigid substrate, for example, a carrier substrate.
When a process of layering several layers on the in-process flexible display is finished, the adhesions of the flexible substrate to its rigid support carrier is broken by, for example irradiating from the bottom with laser beams to thereby separate the flexible display from the carrier substrate. In this process, a light emission layer or another photon absorbing layer of the flexible display may be damaged due to receiving part of the irradiation of the substrates separating laser beam.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.